Arata Kirishima
Arata Kirishima (霧嶋 新, Kirishima Arata) é o pai de Touka Kirishima e Ayato Kirishima. Os investigadores o chamavam de 'Coletor de Cadáveres ' (骸拾い, Mukuro Hiroi). Yukinori Shinohara e Kureo Mado expuseram a identidade de Arata como ghoul. Eles eventualmente sucederam em capturar Arata. Appearance Arata is a slender man of average height, with short dark blue hair. His manner of dress was never particularly noteworthy, besides wearing a large overcoat while scavenging to disguise himself. Neighbors described him as being very slim and possibly even in poor health. Aratabio.png|Arata's profile in Vol. 8. Kakujaarata.png|Arata's kakuja mask in profile. cu Personality Virtuous and gentle, Arata is another pacifist ghoul who is content to live peacefully with humans and wants the same for his children. Being a scholar and a reader, Arata embraces the human life by cooking human food and consuming them; even if he and his kids can't digest it. The human qualities to blend into both human and ghoul worlds are traits he believes Ayato and Touka should learn in order to live happily. He shows to be somewhat a renaissance man; knowing how to craft, cook and socially interact well with human acquaintances. During their confrontation Ayato angrily exclaims that one reason why he hates Kaneki is because he resembles Arata. It's implied he was closer to Touka than he was to Ayato. Plot Past Em um ponto, Arata conheceu sua esposa Hikari e teve dois filhos com ela. Quando Hikari morreu, Arata fez uma promessa a seus filhos que eles nunca estaria sozinho. Arata se mudou para um bairro do 20th distrito , na esperança de começar uma nova vida com sua família para que eles pudessem viver pacificamente. Ele ensinou os filhos que vivem tanto como um ser humano e vampiro significaria que eles teriam de suportar por dificuldades, a fim de proteger o seu modo de vida. Arata usado para levar seus filhos para a biblioteca para ler and↵study, que lhes permitam cuidar de pássaros, e ele mesmo convenceu-os a comer comida humana, em uma tentativa de ensinar-lhes os caminhos de uma vida humana (a fim de fazê-los aprender a coexistir pacificamente com os humanos). Sempre que ele foi para recolher cadáveres, Arata deixou seus filhos sozinhos em casa. Na noite antes que ele desapareceu, Arata perguntou a seus filhos a prometer-lhe que eles tinham proteger e vigiar uns aos outros. Mais tarde, ele foi encontrado por Kureo Mado e Yukinori Shinohara . O que aconteceu com ele depois disso é desconhecido. No entanto, sabe-se que o seu kagune está sendo usado como CCG nova armadura exoesqueleto 's. Power and Abilities Arata coletava cadáveres de humanos e ghouls mortos para comer. Por isso,ele também canibalizou ghouls e evolui sua kagune em uma kakuja. Os Investigadores Especiais Yukinori Shinohara e Iwao Kuroiwa usavam '''Arata proto, '''Uma quinque feita a partir da kagune de Arata. A quique tem uma aparência de uma armadura, como um exoesqueleto, que cobre o corpo e aumenta as capacidades defensivas e ofensivas do usuário. Porém, a quinque “devora” o usuário, drenando sua energia para aumentar ainda mais as habilidades do usuário, deixando-o empatado ou melhor que ghouls em termos de habilidade.Porém, isso põe um estresse pesado no corpo se for usado demais e a quinque poderia consumir o usuário por dentro. O uso da quinque por Investigadores Especiais é prova de sua imensa força. Arata's Kakuja.png|Arata's Kakuja Trivia * Arata likes cooking human food, being with others and studying. * Arata loves his wife, Touka and Ayato. * His alias "Corpse Collector" implies that he scavenges corpses instead of hunting humans for food. References Arata Kirishima's character profile in volume 8. Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Category:Male Category:MIA